Something More Beautiful
by LivinJgrl123
Summary: These are just some little moments that I wrote for Aaron and Marta. *COMPLETE* *Sequel is up*
1. Sunsets

**DISCLAIMER DISCLAIMER DISCLAIMER. duh.**

The sun was setting. The colors were vibrant and wonderous. The waves lapped at Marta's bare feet. She stood knee deep in the ocean, staring out at the blissful sun. It was blood red and it gave the water an odd shade of dark blue. She sighed in content. It had been only a month since they'd created new identities for themselves and had disappeared off the face of the earth.

A hand slipped into hers, and she squeezed it, smiling. She glanced at Aaron out of the corner of her eye and saw that he was just as happy as she was. For the first time, he looked relaxed. Like he wasn't worried any more.

"It's beautful," she said, breaking the peaceful silence between them.

He looked at her, a smile on his lips. "What's beautiful?" he asked her.

She gave him a questioning look. "The sun, of course," she replied dreamily.

He grinned. Whenever she got that look in her eyes he knew she was off in her own little world. "Hey Marta," he said.

"What?" she whispered as a soft breeze lifter her dark hair off her shoulders.

"There's something more beautiful than that," he said, pointing at the red-orange ball of light.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. See, I have a confession to make. There's this woman I know," he paused when she looked at him suspicously. "And I kind of owe her everything."

"Who is she?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"See, she's this doctor who saved my life, and I kind of ruined hers."

"I bet she thinks that you're the best," she said.

"See, this woman is more beautiful than any ball of orange light that's going to be replaced by a cirlce full oh crators in an hour."

She waited for him to go on, blushing madly. He smirked at her. "And her name," he said, hugging her tightly, "just happens to be Marta Shearing."

**A/N: This = Boredom. Loved the movie way too much? I dont think so!  
And all that disclaimer stuff dot dot dot . . .**


	2. Snowball Fight

**A/N: I couldn't resist adding another little fic! Yeaahh, you guessed it! boredom, oh, is a wonderful thing!  
Enjoy!  
And review!  
Or both.  
One or the other.  
Oh well.  
Read!**

She could never be happier, even if he had changed her life forever. She loved him with all her heart, and after all that they had been through together, she decided immediately that she was staying with him. If her old life was gone, than the next best thing she could do was embrace her new one. And that life was going pretty good so far.

_**. . . . . . . .**_

He felt guilty, always guilty, and tried to hide it from her. But every day she would tell him that even though it was sort of his fault, she forgave him. He'd needed to survive, and the same people who'd created him had wanted to kill her, too. But she was happy with her new identity. It hadn't been easy for either of them, and he was positive that it affected her the most. But she was happy, he could see it in her eyes. And that was good enough for him.

* * *

It was snowing. Again. Aaron remembered why he hated snowy mountains, but didn't complain, because Marta was having the time of her life. There weren't any wolves here, she kept telling him, but he had to be sure. She was skiing down the side of the mountain at an alarmingly fast pace, but she didn't seem to care about the danger. He could hear her laughter ringing in his ears when she'd called him a chicken and had made clucking noises at him when he had at first refused to go down the mountain.

Not one to be a coward, he'd reluctantly strapped on skis with the woman and had followed her out of the ski lodge with half a mind to race her down the hill.

Now there she was, at the very bottom, snow in her flowing dark hair. She was waving frantically at him. He sighed and pushed off. She owed him one for this.

As he maneuvered between trees and clumps of bush and other obstacles he realized how much fun this was. When was the last time he or Marta had ever had fun?

He accidentally went off a tiny jump, and while in the air, stopped breathing. When he landed, he nearly fell over, shocked that he hadn't seen it. He regained his balance and skidded to a stop at the bottom.

"See? That wasn't so bad!"

"I could have _died_," he said, scowling.

"You could have died when I was helping you," she reminded him. "And guess what? You're still here!"

He rolled his eyes. Out of all his missions, he had never had to go skiing before. This was far more dangerous to him than taking out a target or getting over the Alaska mountains. He'd rather run down the mountain. He didn't see how she could do it. It was funny, really.

To Marta, it was hilarious. She was trying to hold back laughter. Aaron Cross, who used to be PFC Kenneth James Kitsom, was afraid of _skiing_! After all that she had gone through to get where she was now, it surprised her that the man had never actually gone skiing before in his life. As a child, she had gone skiing during winter vacations every chance she got.

"Let's go again!" she said happily, already starting her way towards the cable cars with a grin on her face.

"No," he groaned, not wanting to budge.

He turned to go the opposite way, back towards the ski lodge, when something hard and cold hit him in the back of the head, making him stumble. He whirled around to see a smirking Marta with a snowball in her hand.

"What...?"

"Heads up!" she flung another one and hit him in the chest. He quickly dodged the next one as she laughed. "Haven't you ever been in a snowball fight before, Aaron?" he narrowly missed another that whizzed over his head. He frowned. She had perfect aim when it cames to these frozen balls of hurt.

He suddenly smirked and threw one at the unsuspecting scientist. It hit her where her heart was, and she fell over, gasping. "So you have!" he heard her giggle as another one flew past his ear, grazing it. Man, was she good!

Soon it wasn't a fight; it was a war. Others began joining in. Most of them joined Marta's side, and soon all the strangers were laughing and taunting and cursing at each other. Snowballs filled the air at an alarming speed as people hid behind trees and made little walls of snow to protect themselves against the onslaught.

"Take that!"

"Missed me!"

"That's _gotta_ hurt!"

"Headshot!"

"SOMEBODY GET THAT GUY!"

"NO, GET HER!"

The war was short-lived, however, when darkness descended upon the happy and exhausted people.

Soon, Marta and Aaron were the last ones to walk back to the ski lodge.

"Marta?" he asked her as he held the door open as she stomped the snow off her boots.

"Yes?"

"Next time we ski, you are so doing it alone."

She gave him a pleading look, still smirking. "But it's so much more fun when I have someone to race! Imagine: Aaron Cross, not able to ski!"

"I can ski," he told her as they hung up their coats and headed toward their room on the first floor. "I just don't like it."

"Is it because I'm better than you?" she teased.

He scoffed.

"That's what I thought."

**A/N: Let me know what you thought of this!**


	3. Staring Contest

**A/N: This little group of stories has a total of 815 views (totaled up) and I would just like to say THANK YOU SO MUCH for this! I think I'm going to write one more little thing to add on to "Something More Beautiful". This probably will not be the last to come!**

Marta was winning. Or so she thought she was. Aaron thought he was losing. But he was determined not to.

The plane ride from Alaska to Hawaii, which had been Aaron's choice since there was no skiing there.

"Blink already," Aaron hissed.

"You first," she retorted easily. She clapped. He made a funny face. Neither of them blinked. Out of the corner of her eye, Marta could see a little boy staring suspiciously at them, and she could hear the mother whisper, "they've been at this for only a minute."

"Why aren't they blinking, Mommy?" he whispered to the woman.

"Because they're having a staring contest. Who are you rooting for?"

"The nice, pretty lady who gave me that piece of gum," he whispered.

"I already got dibs," Aaron whispered so only the woman beside him could hear. She smirked and made a show of rolling her eyes without blinking. He glowered. The urge to blink was so strong he could barely stop himself from losing this battle. Just barely. Although she seemed relaxed, the scientist was fighting to keep her eyes open. She would not let herself lose.

Suddenly, he leaned forward, took her face in his hands, and kissed her on her lips, smirking when she blinked in surprise as a blush climbed her cheeks.

"I win," he said smugly.

"Only because you cheated," she grumbled, not able to look away from his blue eyes that were filled with silent laughter.

"Admit it, I won."

She rolled her eyes. "Fine," she sighed, "you win. But only because that was a great way to cheat."

"A good way, huh?" he grinned.

"Yes, but don't cheat again!"

He rolled his eyes. He was making her no promises.

**A/N: YAY AARON AND MARTA** :)


	4. Surfing

**A/N: I'd like to thank EVERYONE who has been reading, favoirting, following, and reveiwing mah stuff! It means the world to me that you all love it enough to read this far! So. What am i gona do? GIVE YOU ANOTHER LOVEY DOVEY FANFIC, THAT'S WHAT!  
XD**

Marta had never been surfing before. She never liked swimming in waters that went fifteen feet or deeper. The ocean was way out of her comfort zone. She remembered when she had been in high school, one of her friends had wandered into a lake, drunk. The next morning, they'd found his body washed up on the shore.

Ever since then, she's avoided oceans, ponds, lakes, and rivers as much as she could.

But she owed Aaron for the skiing thing. And he still didn't like the fact that she could pack and throw a snowball better than him. So, here she was, sitting on her board out in crystal clear water. She watched as Aaron managed to go over another wave. She could hear his happy laughter as he tumbled into the water, and he was suddenly beside her, grinning like this was the best thing ever.

"Come on," he urged, pulling his board closer to hers and standing on it. "Try it!"

"You know I'll just fall off," she protested when he gave her that 'You're Gona Do It Whether You Want To Or Not' look that he had perfected over the past few weeks.

"It doesn't hurt to try."

"I've already tried."

"Okay, how about it doesn't hurt to try _again_?" She scowled up at him, but slowly stood anyway. Her feet felt light and nervous. She expected to fall of at any moment. She sighed, spreading her arms out to balance herself. "Good job," he told her.

"We are not going surfing again after this!" she hissed, nervously looking around. Weren't there sharks in these waters? She had no idea. Shouldn't a scientist such as herself know? Of course not! She hadn't gone to college to become an animal expert!

"Where do you want to go, then?"

"Peru."

He groaned, watching her as she tried steadying herself. "_Please_ no more skiing!"

"Then we'll start a snowball fight."

"Do I get a heads up this time?" he asked teasingly.

She glared at him for a moment. "You most certainly do _not_ get a heads up! That's the equivalent of telling some child what he's going to get for his birthday!"

He rolled his eyes, but then laughed as she slipped and fell into the water. The sun burned into his back. He loved surfing...just not skiing.

"You did something," she accused when she surfaced, climbing back up on her board to sit on it, leaving her legs dangling in the water.

"Me? I didn't touch you!"

She squinted at him. She obviously thought he'd pushed her or something, which seemed very likely. He was shaking with laughter, grinning like a fool. "I would never! Okay, I would to get back at you for hitting me back in the back of the head with that snowball, but I didn't push you, I swear!"

She gave him a suspicious look, then suddenly began paddling back to shore. "First one there gets to pick dinner!" she shouted as he stared after her. She was so fast...

"Oh, no, you don't!" he yelled as he, too, began paddling frantically. She always chose the most spicy foods. She knew that he hated spicy food.

Aaron was not in the mood to have his mouth on fire, and he was not in the mood to lose.

He ended up losing, of course.

"Come on," she giggled, pulling the scowling man out of the water. "Don't be such a downer."

"You owe me for this one," he grumbled.

"Oh, do I now?"

"Yeah, and the next thing we do rhymes with _sky diving._"

She whirled around to face him. "No!"

He smirked. "Yes. And since you got to decide on dinner, I get to choose what we get to do next. And it's going to be _sky diving._"

He walked ahead of her, his smirk growing. She scowled as she followed him, knowing that falling from the sky was not going to be fun _at all._

"Oh, great," she muttered under her breath when he looked back at her and laughed. Then an evil smile crossed her lips.

"He is _so_ going to regret this."

**A/N: Should I add something a little different to this series of moments? Or should I continue their little trip thing I've somehow managed to keep going? Hmmm...let me know! thanks again (really, thank you.) for reading this!**


	5. Sky Diving

**A/N: This is dedicated to ALL who have reviewed (yes, favoirted, and followed, too!) this and requested that I should continue!**  
**Here is a gigantic thank you to:**

HeatsMockingjay, (heyy!)  
superherofan111,  
LadyAvi, (thanks for sticking with my stuff!)  
Guest,  
mougaan, (youre awesome! please update again soon! miss reading your stuff!)  
KennaWynters,  
AlexisRomanoff-Barton (awesome user name btw)  
marie190,  
icewitch73,  
discordchick,  
retwin

Marta stared down at the ground from _how many thousand feet up in the air?_ while Aaron made sure she was suited up. She felt like she was going to throw up. Aaron, however, looked happier than a little boy who got a monster truck at his birthday party and got to drive it around for a week before breaking it.

"You remember what string to pull?" he asked, indicating her parachute. She nodded nervously.

"Aaron, I don't think this is safe."

"Of course it isn't! Neither is skiing, you know."

"That was different. I wasn't jumping out of plane then!"

"Do you need help getting out?"

"No."

He smirked, and with one swift movement, _pushed her out of the plane_. He followed right after, laughing as the adrenaline surged through his veins. This was so much more fun than surfing and skiing. He grinned as her red and white parachute was suddenly visible. He soon pulled out his when he was near her.

"HAVING FUN YET?" He yelled to her.

"NO!" she shouted back, flailing her arms best she could in the air in a sign of aggravation.

He laughed.

She looked terrified. No, that was putting it midly. She also looked very, very angry. He was going to pay for this, he knew, but not before he hit the ground!

Marta was thinking of all the ways she could die in air. She wasn't a pessimist; she was just scared out of her mind. Aaron thought this was sort of amusing, because he shouted, "YOU'LL BE FINE, MARTA!"

"THAT'S WHAT YOU THINK!" she retorted, vowing to have her revenge very soon. She'd find a way to get him back for this.

**A/N: Apologies its so short. thanks again for reviewing, reading, and all that jazz! THIS IS NOT THE END OF THEIR TRIP! aaron will pay for making her sjy dive...lol! thanks again!**

**please review!**


	6. Helicopters

**A/N: Hello fellows! this is a TAD different from the rest of Something More Beautiful. dont worry. THIS IS NOT THE END no waaay man! lol tell me what ya thought please! Again, thanks to EVERYONE. yes, everyone! lol! :D Enjoy!**

Marta sat in the interrogation room belonging to the CIA. The man sitting across from her was looking at her with pity in his eyes. She could only roll her eyes. Did he think of her as a victim? No! She was content with her life! It wasn't as if she'd wanted them to find her when they'd gone to New York City after sky diving. Aaron had somehow gotten away. She knew he would come for her. No doubt about it, he would come eventually, whether it was in the next second or in a year, he would come. And that was all that mattered to her.

"Marta, we think you've developed a connection to your kidnapper," the suited man began cynically, but she cut him off. She was a bloody _scientist_, for goodness sake! She knew what he was talking about and knew it wasn't at all true.

"Yes, yes, you've had me evaluated behind that lovely mirror of yours, and you think what you think to make me look like a helpless woman, but you did try to kill me. So explain to me why I should be thankful to be here! Please, go right ahead."

He looked a little irritated at this. "You are still a risk to this nation's security."

"I haven't told a soul," she seethed at their persistance at finding false justice in keeping her and Aaron locked up. "Only Aaron, the participants in the program that are dead, and I know what I've done. Yes, yes, I know this is the part where you ask me if I'm lying and then you claim I am when I am telling the truth. Let's skip that part and let's have me shut my mouth?" She crossed her arms over her chest with these last words, having no intention on saying more.

He sighed, shaking his head. "You're making a big mistake." Only silence met him. "If you want to prove yourself worthy of staying a free woman this is the time to do it." Still, she remained silent. Aaron would be proud, she thought. He'd told her before entering New York that if they would be capture, say little or nothing.

When she said nothing more, he grabbed her arm as she stood, walked her down a cool, empty hall, and shoved her into a cell, closing and locking the heavy, windowless, bulky door behind her. There was barely any room to sit. She sat in the corner with her knees pulled up to her chest, her forehead resting on her kneecaps. She tried staying calm, breathing in and out, in and out. Aaron would be okay. He would make it.

She began hoping he wasn't dead. He seemed invincible most times, but he was only a man. Men could be killed.

An explosion suddenly shook the floor she was sitting up, and her head snapped up when her door was yanked open.

And to her relief, there he was, a very large gun in hand, and looking very angry. She smiled and stood up as fast as she could. He sent her a smile filled with his own relief, grabbed her hand, and redirected her into the hallway.

"Okay," he said, "want to get out of here or do you want to wait around for the end of the world?"

She smiled.

As they began their escape, turning down hallways and shooting the occasional guard, she realized just how lucky she was to have Aaron Cross, formerly PFC Kenneth Kitsom, by her side.

"Didn't we have shopping to finish?" he asked breathlessly as he kicked open a door that had stairs going up. She could hear a helicopter running and rolled her eyes. Wasn't he supposed to be _sneaky?_

"Do you want to wait around for me to try on clothes?" she asked him.

"No, actually, I was thinking of rock climbing."

"How about skiing?"

"NO!" he hissed, "not ever again!"

"We didn't get to finish our war!"

"It's either that or you have to wait for another three hours while I try on dresses that I have no use for."

He sighed, and he complained, "I'll take the skiing on one condition."

"Okay," she said as he kicked open another door and pulled her toward the helicopter that had been recently vacated. Dead guards littered the roof of the building they were on. Sirens and shouts could be heard below them.

"Give me a heads up before hitting me this time!"

"There's no promising that," she laughed climbing into the cockpit.

"You know how to operate this thing?" he asked skeptically, climbing in beside her.

"Yes, actually, I do."

"You never cease to surprise me."

She grinned, putting on her headset as she put her hands on the controls.

"But my snowballs might!"

He groaned dramatically. "Oh, great," he grumbled as he put on his own headset. "The next thing I need most is a snowball in the gut again."

"I'd wear a helmet, actually, if I were you."

**A/N: THANK YOU FOR READING! i feel i have been unfair to those who have been waiting for an update, i realize it has been FOREVER (at least for me since i have little to no patience when it comes to waiting for something [say, a new chapter from a nicely done story or a new story entirely becuz thats just me] and since you all have been Wondaful, i figure i'd give you this until my next update!), i've been focused on my Red Hood thing and now HERE IT IS! and i promise to get the Marta Had Secret... gig updated very soon! (I'll try, but the update might come this weekend, so just be on da lookout!)**

**I really hope you liked it! review? what did you think of it? should i change something or do something new?**


	7. When In France

**A/N: Glad you all liked the last chapter! yeah, i know, its awesome she knows how to operate a helicopter ;) haha. i used google translator for the other language since i only know ENGLISH so here it is!**

Marta and Aaron were walking around Paris, at night. The lights twinkled in the dark, giving Marta the impression that she was surrounded by the stars that dotted the cloud-dotted sky. They were walking arm in arm, smiling at tourists and locals. Of course, Aaron was still paranoid about cameras and all, but they were in a part of the city where most of the buildings were crumbling and the streets weren't paved.

"Where should we go?" Aaron asked her, wondering how she could be so dazzled by such an old place. He'd been here three times, and there was nothing impressive about it. Why did people make such a big deal out of Paris?

"I don't know," Marta answered dreamily.

"How about _here_?" he directed her into a side alley.

"Aaron," she smiled as he wrapped his arms around her waist and brought his lips to hers.

"Hey!"

They both reluctantly broke apart and looked to see a police man in an orange vest shining a flash light at them.

"_Puis-je __vous aider_?" (Can I help you?) Aaron asked the man, not bothering to hide the irritation he felt of being interrupted.

"_Oui_," the man answered, pleased that he didn't have to speak in English. Marta did not know French.

"_Il s'agit d'un lieu public, monsieur_," (this is a public place, sir_) _the officer said, not even bothering to sound apologetic.

"_Une allée est à peine publique, officier,_" (an alley is hardly public, officer) Aaron shot back. Marta still had her arms around his neck, his arms around her waist. "_Je crois que je devrais être capable d'embrasser cette femme partout. Vous devriez être heureux que je suis dans une ruelle_." (I believe I should be able to kiss this woman anywhere. You should be happy I'm in an alley.)

The policeman rolled his eyes, but turned away, seeming to know that Aaron wasn't going anywhere anytime soon. "_Les gens dans l'amour, mon Dieu_." (people in love, my god.) He walked away from them, shaking his head.

"What was that all about?" Marta asked curiously.

"Oh, nothing," Aaron said, smirking, leaning down to kiss her again. "Nothing at all."

**A/N: discordchick: Your welcome XD**

**please review!**


	8. Windsor Castle

**A/N: ahh THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEWS AND SIX THOUSAND VIEWS! you are dazzling and amazing and awesome and just plain EPIC. it means so much that you all love it! ****Of course, this one goes out to all the people who have enjoyed Marta and Aaron's little adventure SO FAR. yeah. SO FAR. know what that means? THIS AINT OVER. hahahaha! i dont know if i'll EVER end this! well maybe SOME day like in the next century XD but i'll try to make this as long as i can! dont want you all to get tired of this, do i?**

**WHAT AM I SAYING? i need to be quiet or you'll think im ending this. NO! im not! ahhhhh just telling you!**

**As always, good readers, reviewers, and just people in general, THANK YOU VERY MUCHLY. you all deserve another happy thingy-mabubber. (yes, i have the vocabulary of someone who forgets big words and their meanings an hour after learning them :)**

**ENJOY!**

Marta stared up at Windsor Castle, her eyes wide. Tourists moved past her, but she paid no attention to them. Aaron stood beside her, their arms linked. He was honestly bored. Yes he had been to England many times, and yes, he had seen half the castles here. They weren't all that grand, to him, anyway, because in all honesty, he'd visited England even as a child. The man he had known as his stepfather since he had been nine was British, and he had come from a small little town near Windsor Castle. Not one to be dragged around by a man who was surely going to take away his mother from him sooner or later. Luckily, he'd moved out before that had happened. England didn't hold good memories, save for the times he snuck into old ruins and threw rocks at random people when he got bored and then afterwards was dragged home by a cop or two.

"It's pretty," she said at last.

"Uh-huh."

"You've been here before?"

"You could say that." She nodded in understanding. Aaron wasn't very open about his childhood, and she accepted that. In return, he'd listened to her stories of her growing up in a foster home and how her divorced parents had been unable to take care of her.

"You alright?" she asked him.

"Memories," he muttered.

She shrugged, smiled, stood on her tiptoes, and kissed his cheek. "Well, let's stop thinking about that, shall we?"

He nodded, smiling back. He could always truly happy with Marta. He'd never been happier than he was right then.

She stared up at him, grinning. "Do you want to go somewhere else?"

"Yeah," he admitted. "I've been here long enough to know that there are secret passageways that no one else knows about."

Her eyes went wide. "Really? Did you explore them?"

He nodded. "They all led to the same place."

"Oh?"

"The escape tunnel."

Her eyes narrowed. "The escape tunnel?" she repeated.

He shrugged. "Yeah, it's all underground, though. Full of spiders, cobwebs, rats, and other icky things that would send you running."

Marta shuddered, convinced that they shouldn't go in. "Come on," he said, leading her away from the entrance. "We can go somewhere else."

"Like where?"

"Want to go cave diving?"

Marta frowned. She had never gone cave-diving. Sky diving had been the scariest thing ever, but cave diving just sounded painful. Instead of hitting the ground and instantly dying, you could get a leg broken and suffer till you died. "Not really."

"Oh, well, too, bad, because that's what we're doing."

"Aaron?" she asked as he pulled her through a crowd of people.

"Yeah?"

"Have you ever ridden an elephant?"

_"What?"_

She giggled. "An elephant, silly! Have you ever ridden one?"

He shook his head slowly, and then shook it quickly. "_No,_ Marta, no way!"

She grinned. "Oh, yes! That's what we should do! Come on, it'll be fun."

No, he thought, it probably was going to be the complete opposite of fun.

**A/N: ****thanks so much for reading, you all rock! XD**

**please review :)**


	9. Hello, Jason Bourne

**A/N: something different happens here.**

Marta and Aaron were heading towards the airport to go ride elephants, because Marta had teased him enough times about it. They were still in England. Aaron was about to usher her through the doors when something caught his attention. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a lone man sitting at a table, looking down at a cell phone, but he knew who he was.

"Marta," he said softly, and with that, he walked over to the man. He knew his face from the television...and he knew his name, too. He was surprised to see him out in the open. He stopped a few feet away. The man looked up, and a slight frown crossed his lips for a short second before they relaxed in a straight long. That was as close to a smile anyone would ever get from the man.

He held out his hand, with Marta hanging back silently, wondering just who this man was.

"Aaron Cross," he stated, "formerly known as PFC Kenneth Kitsom."

The man looked at him for a short moment before shaking Aaron's hand. "Jason Bourne," he said, glancing down at his phone, "formerly known as David Web."

Marta could only stare. Bourne? _Here_? She glanced over her shoulder, knowing they were going to miss their flight. But she sensed this was more important than a flight out of London. She knew better to stay out of their conversation. This was Jason Bourne, after all. Even she knew who he was.

"What are you doing here?" Aaron asked, shoving his hands in his pockets, glancing at Marta over his shoulder to see how her patience was doing. Pretty well, from the way she was inspecting a small crack in the pavement outside the glass doors. She glanced up, frowning when the sun disappeared behind a thick, dark cloud that threatened rain. Everyone else seemed unaware of this little detail, though. Always rushing, the people here were! Then again, it seemed like that in every city she had been to.

"Hiding, what's it look like?" Jason replied, smiling slightly, checking his phone again.

"You're pretty good at it," Aaron said sarcastically.

"I am," he agreed, looking up at the other man again. "In plain sight. Works every time. How about you and her?" he gestured to Marta, who had wandered off to look at a billboard. By the way she was squinting, they both knew she was trying to read something either in very small print or something she couldn't bring herself to understand.

"We're good." Finding a relationship was rare with a job like theirs. No, like the one's they'd _had_.

Jason nodded. "She seems nice."

"She took my skiing."

Jason gave him a look of pure of amusement. "And how did you like that?"

"I swear, the woman's trying to kill me."

Jason shook his head. "Nah, she wouldn't kill you."

Aaron snorted. "I did push her out of an airplane."

"Why?"

He shrugged. "She had a parachute."

Jason nodded.

"It was good to meet you," Aaron said, walking away.

"You, too." Jason went back to looking at his phone. No one knew this, but since technology had become, well, more useful, he'd developed a hobby: hacking into the government's classified files just because he could. He glanced up, watching Aaron Cross and the woman, Marta Shearing, walk into the airport. He heard the words _sky diving_ from Aaron and a firm _no_ from the woman. He actually smiled.

At least one person had found happiness after working for the people they had for so long.

**A/N: I would just like to thank you all for reading this :) thanks again for reviewing/reading/favoriting/stuff! :D**


	10. Target Practice

**A/N: I hope you didn't mind the last chapter, I just thought something else should happen :) I'm updating AGAIN because A) it's a Friday night B) its still a Friday night C) I've been waiting to write stuff all day long and, finally, D) its a Friday night! XD im such a merry genius NOT.**

**I was also bored. Boredom started this whole story thing :D haha, Enjoy, good people of the internet! :)**

Marta and Aaron stood in the empty field. Her eyes were trained on the target, her finger ready to pull the trigger. She didn't want to rush herself: rushing never helped anyone get better at anything, right? And that meant the same for getting handier with a gun, _right_?

"Shoot already."

She growled at him, glaring out of the corner of her eye. "Give me a moment!" she hissed, trying to readjust her focus.

Aaron had insisted that instead of going to Africa or India or China or wherever she wanted to go next, that she learn how to shoot a gun better than she already knew how to. They were no longer in England: he'd taken her to some remote place in Alaska where the air was fresh and clear and your mind could be at peace. He found that he loved to distract her when she was shooting something, or at least trying not miss. The most annoying thing for was him speaking in a language she didn't know.

He just loved teasing her.

"I gave you a moment four moments ago," he said, rolling his eyes. "Just pull the trigger!"

She squinted, and was about to, when he suddenly said in French, "_Vous allez rater_." (You'll miss.)

She lowered her gun, an incredulous look upon her face. "_What_ did you say?"

He grinned, switching to Itallian, "_Stai andando a perdere,_ Marta." (You're going to miss, Marta.)

She just shook her head in disbelief. When she couldn't understand him she often felt as if she was being left out, and he knew this. But he only did it to tease her, and never had she actually been hurt by him conversing in foreign tones.

"Okay, try this," he said slowly, and grinned. "_Du är rolig._" (You're funny.)

"What language was that in?" he only shook his head at her, still grinning.

"Swedish," he said.

"How many do you know?" she asked him, forgetting about her failed practicing for time being.

"A lot. Let's see if you can tell what I'm saying." He was going to love this too much, he knew. She knew that she was going to be most likely clueless. She knew nothing but English and a little bit of Spanish, which he knew, so he would never speak in that language because that wouldn't be any fun for him.

He thought for a moment. "_Þú ert Markmiðið er hræðilegt í dag_." (You're aim is horrible today.) He was speaking Icelandic, which she would never have guessed.

Her face scrunched up in confusion.

He decided to try something else. Leaning forward so their faces were just inches a part, he said in Latin, "_Tute pulchra._" (You're beautiful). By the suggestive way his eyebrow was raised and how his smirk had become mischievous, Marta had a good guess at what he had said.

A slow, steady blush stained her cheeks. He burst out laughing. "I knew you'd catch on eventually," he said, finally speaking in English. She glared at him.

"What, exactly, did you say?"

He only shook his head. "Guess."

Her face got even redder. "Uh..."

He began laughing even harder.

This was just too much fun.

**A/N: sorry if translations are wrong, i used Google Translator because yours truly loves Google :)**

**What did ya think of it?**


	11. No Splashing

**A/N:**

*********PLEASE READ: ****I am getting to the point where I am wondering if I should keep this going or not. I want to end it and start up a Part 2 of "Something More Beautiful". **P****LEASE LEAVE YOUR OPINIONS. (This could be the last one depending on what you all say) And I would like EVERYONE WHO READS THIS opinions because I like to what you think of it all.*********

**See, I do and I dont want to keep this up.**

**What do you think I should do? End this and start a Part 2 or simply keep this one going untill...whenever?**

**THANK YOU FOR READING :)**

**No, this is NOT the total end of things. I just might do something different...remember to leave a thought or two!**

Aaron stood still, watching Marta standing ankle deep in the cold ocean. He stood on the beach; the water was far too cold for him. She was smirking, goosebumps running up and down her arms, but she wasn't shivering.

"Come on," she teased him. "It isn't that cold!"

"It's like the Arctic," he said stubbornly, crossing his arms over his bare chest. He wasn't in the mood to have his lips turn blue because she wanted to go swimming in an ocean in the middle of September.

She should have asked a month ago.

The sun was nowhere to be seen. The beach was rocky, and it hurt Aaron's feet. The sky was cloudy. threatening an icy rain.

She turned around and kicked water at him, giggling as he jumped backwards to avoid the freezing water. "It won't kill you!"

"That's what you think!" he replied. She kicked water at him again, and this time it hit him. He growled and suddenly flung himself at her, tackling her, ignoring the icy water as she sat up in the water, shivering and sputtering curses at him. Now they were both soaking wet and shivering.

"Nice going," she rolled her eyes. "Now you're all wet and chilly, too!"

"I don't like people splashing at me," he said, standing up, helping her to her feet.

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, _really_, and if you even _think_ about splashing me again, I will push you out of an airplane the next time we fly."

She scowled at him. "You wouldn't."

He smirked, walking away. "Oh, I would."

**A/N: Opinions appreciated, thanks so much for reviewing and reading and such, you all make my day! :)**


	12. Sequel Notice!

**I am beginning a Part 2 of Something More Beautiful.**

**It is called "Something More Deadly".**

**You're welcome to check it out!**

**Thanks again!**

**I decided to do something new. Yes, the lovey-dovey scenes WILL return, with more in it though!**

**Peace 3**


	13. Celebrating 10,000 Views

**A/N: 10,000 VIEWS! Omagawd! THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! To thank you all, you get ANOTHER CHAPTER. im sorry but its just amazing! thank you so much!**

"Aaron, come out here!"

Aaron stepped out of the log cabin just in time to see the sun slip behind the snow-covered hills. He looked around, not seeing Marta. He was about to turn around when something cold and hard smacked him in the back of the head. He stumbled and nearly fell over at the impact.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING!" Marta shouted. He stepped around the side of the cabin to see Marta rolling around in the snow, holding her side as she laughed hysterically.

"I can't believe you pulled tha!" he said. "I've got snow down my shirt thanks to you!"

Marta, laughing, sat up and hurled another one at him, but it whizzed by his head. He jumped, and then put his game face on.

"Oh, you asked for a battle," he said, packing snow while taking cover.

"This isn't battle, Aaron, this is war!

**please leave a review and there IS the sequel to this...**

**THANK YOU FOR THE VIEWS AND FOR THE SUPPORT :) MUCH LOVE! plze review! :)**


End file.
